March 8, 2017 NXT results
The March 8, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at The Venue at UCF in Orlando, Florida on February 22, 2017. Summary NXT's return to the University of Central Florida got off to a raucous start with the arrival of "The Perfect 10" Tye Dillinger, who was ready for a one-on-one showdown with the leader of SAnitY, Eric Young. However, things took a dark turn before the match could start. Young waved off the rest of his crew, seemingly opting to go it alone against Dillinger. However, Killian Dain, Alexander Wolfe and Nikki Cross returned, dragging a battered Roderick Strong with them. The arena grew silent as The Perfect 10 and No Way Jose tended to their fallen friend. After officials took Strong to the back, Dillinger and Jose rushed to the ring to battle SAnitY, despite the odds not being in their favor. Unfortunately, the 4-on-2 advantage allowed Young and his cohorts to overpower the valiant duo. With the numbers game almost always in their favor, is there any way to stop SAnitY? The cocky and confident Andrade “Cien” Almas may have taken HoHo Lun lightly at the start of their bout, but that changed after the Hong Kong native tried to roll him up when Almas turned his back on his opponent. That awakened a mean streak in Almas, who ruthlessly bullied Lun around the ring. A vicious clothesline and a hammerlock DDT spelled the end for Lun and resulted in an impressive victory for Cien. After a heated confrontation in the WWE Performance Center earlier this week, Ember Moon was eager to get her hands on Billie Kay inside the squared circle. Looking to name the next No. 1 contender to Asuka's NXT Women's Championship, NXT General Manager William Regal was keeping a close eye on the proceedings, giving extra incentive for the two combatants. While contending with Kay, the undefeated Moon also had to keep an eye on Peyton Royce at ringside. Moon wasted no time trying to make a big impression, but The Venus Fly Trap's distraction led to Kay taking control of the bout. The Femme Fatale dominated for a bit, but there was no stopping the determined Moon, who caught Kay with the Eclipse to get the three-count. After feeling the devastating effect of Moon's Eclipse, Kay stayed down and was treated by the medical staff for several minutes. Though she was visibly shaken and holding her neck in pain, Kay managed to leave the ring under her own power. Just one week removed from their hit-and-run attack on The Authors of Pain, The Revival were out to once again show why they are the “top guys” in NXT's tag team division. Unfortunately, their scheduled opponents, The Ealy Brothers, never made it inside the ring. Akam & Rezar rushed out and steamrolled over Gabriel & Uriel Ealy while Dash & Dawson made a quick exit. The NXT Tag Team Champions capped off their destruction with the Last Chapter, making sure The Revival knows what lies ahead of them in the not-so-distant future. Despite making his return from a brutal knee injury suffered last month, Shinsuke Nakamura did not take any baby steps in testing his rehabbed joint, tangling with submission wrestling specialist TJ Perkins in his return match. The two Superstars are plenty familiar with each other, having trained together in New Japan Pro Wrestling's dojos in California and Japan. Both men felt each other out at first, trying to get in the other's head, until Nakamura evaded a wrecking ball dropkick from Perkins, sending The Fil-Am Flash crashing into the ring apron. Perkins turned the bout in his favor by targeting The King of Strong Style's previously-injured knee. The former Cruiserweight Champion used his speed and agility to stay on the attack, working over Nakamura's knee. Perkins locked on his trademark kneebar, but The King of Strong Style fought out and battled back, clobbering TJP with the Kinshasa to pick up the victory. With his return out of the way, Nakamura will now turn his attention to next week's NXT Championship showdown between Bobby Roode and Kassius Ohno. Regal revealed that the winner of that bout will defend the title against The King of Strong Style at TakeOver: Orlando on Saturday, April 1. Results ; ; *Andrade “Cien” Almas defeated HoHo Lun (2:33) *Ember Moon defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) (3:31) *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated TJ Perkins (11:57) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3.8.17 NXT.1.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.2.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.3.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.4.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.5.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.6.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.7.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.8.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.9.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.10.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.11.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.12.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.13.jpg 3.8.17 NXT.14.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #238 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #238 at WWE.com * NXT #381 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events